1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photography equipment. Specifically, the present invention relates to a voltage-controlled light diffusing module, a flash lamp module and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, digital cameras or film cameras are integrated with flash lamps to allow users to compensate light conveniently under situations like dim light or back light. In addition to the integrated flash light, some cameras are equipped with hot shoe or flash lamp socket for connecting to additional flash lamps.
Because the flash lamp is normally much stronger than the environment light source, when the light of flash lamp is applied to an object directly, shadows will be created behind the object. In addition, the rim of the object might be too stiff. Moreover, undesirable reflected-light might be created on the face. Therefore, users will manually dispose a light diffuser in front of the flash lamp to allow the light of the flash lamp to be projected more evenly on the object.
However, users usually need to manually dispose and remove the light diffuser, which is inconvenient.